


i can see you

by CupOfRamen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Denial, M/M, ghost au, imaginary, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfRamen/pseuds/CupOfRamen
Summary: Oikawa clutched the article to his chest."Plane crashes into the Pacific. No Survivors."I can see you. I can hear you. I can feel you.You're right there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iwaoi Ghost Au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/282792) by craziiwolf. 



> Inspired by craziiwolf's Iwaoi Ghost Au.  
> https://craziiwolf.tumblr.com/post/158562210686/iwaoi-ghost-au

Oikawa forcibly laughed as he held the newspaper article that had haunted him for days. No matter how hard he blinked or rubbed his eyes, the headline was still there. It had to be fake though, after all, Iwaizumi Hajime stood in front of him. What did the article mean? 'No Survivors'? That had to be untrue. Iwaizumi was there, no mistake in it.

"Ha, you scared me, Iwa-chan! I seriously thought that you-" Oikawa cut himself off abruptly. "I thought that you had passed."

Iwaizumi started to chuckle. "Don't laugh!" Oikawa spluttered. "I couldn't sleep or eat for days." he mumbled.

"Oh, so that's why you look like you've seen a ghost," Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa's hand and held it firmly. "Well, I'm here now, Tooru. Sorry for worrying you."

Oikawa inhaled sharply as Iwaizumi touched his skin. Iwaizumi was... paler. And cold. Very cold, unlike the warmth Oikawa usually felt from being near Iwaizumi.

"D'you wanna watch a movie or something? Like we did when we younger?" Oikawa suggested, clasping Iwaizumi's hand with both of his, a desperate attempt to warm him up. 

"Whatever you want Tooru. Aliens?" Iwaizumi smiled gently.

As Oikawa cuddled on the couch with Iwaizumi, his old TV set flickering, it felt somehow felt wrong; almost like there wasn't a presence beside him, but when he looked, he saw Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was there. He's there. Oikawa could see him.

•

"Iwa-chan! Why aren't you hitting my tosses?!" Oikawa frowned and crossed him arms. 

"Sorry Oikawa. I guess I'm not at my best today." Iwaizumi sheepishly looked away, a frown present on his face.

"Er, Oikawa-san,"

"Yeah, Kunimi?" Oikawa tilted his head, questioningly.

"Never mind," he closed his mouth as Kindaichi elbowed him in the side.

•

"Iwa-chan! What do you want to eat tonight?" Oikawa grinned, holding up his phone, ready to order.

"I'm not that hungry, you can order what you want," Iwaizumi shrugged, looking down at the floor, seemingly not interested in food.

Oikawa tsked. "Not good, Iwa-chan! We have to stay healthy for the game!"

"Says the man that 'didn't sleep or eat for days'," Iwaizumi smirked, raising his head to meet Oikawa's eyes.

"That was a different matter!" Oikawa pouted. "Now, tell me what you want to eat!"

"I already ate." Iwaizumi mumbled as he looked to the side. "Don't order for me."

•

Onlookers stared as Oikawa ate with Iwaizumi. "Jeesh, why are they looking at us like that? We're just eating!" Oikawa complained, squirming in his seat.

"It's like y- _we're_ freaks," Iwaizumi commented, staring at his full plate.

•

Time passed, and Iwaizumi grew paler, if that was possible. He felt like ice, and his sentences were more clipped and short.

•

"Oikawa, Iwaizumi's dead." Matsukawa sighed. Hanamaki stood next to him, a pained expression present on his face.

"W-what are you talking about? I-Iwa-chan's right next to me," Oikawa laughed, but slight panic laced around the edges.

He turned to prove his statement. "He's right there! I can feel him." Oikawa reached out a hand and held Iwaizumi's cold shoulder.

"He died in the plane crash, with everyone else." Hanamaki frowned. 

"N-no he didn't, he's next to me; I can see him! I can hear him!" desperation seeped out of Oikawa's cheerful tone. Eyes widened in fear. 

"He's... right... there..."

But Iwaizumi wasn't. Where did he go?

"HAJIME! WHERE ARE YOU!" Oikawa's shrill screams pierced the air. He sunk to his knees, touching the ground. 

 _Cold,_ he thought.  _Like Hajime._

"H-Hajime..."

Tears pooled in his eyes, threatening to spill. He could hear Hanamaki and Matsukawa crouch next to him.

"Where are you, Hajime, I can't see you, stop hiding! Please!"

_Please._

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by iwaoi ghost au art that i saw and i was struck. idk if this has been made into a fic or not, but,,, there ya go  
> srry it was rushed i've been up since 4 am so im tired  
> i also recently got back from a trip so im really jetlagged rip me


End file.
